The history/legends of the old days(Naruto prediction)
Kishimoto-san, if you read this please use it. :) "THE FIGHTING STOPS NOW! Infinite Tsukuyomi!" yelled Kaguya. Ages ago, before Naruto became the seventh hokage and Sasuke became The Sage of the Six Paths of the New Era, there was an era of war. There was constant fighting and no one could stop it, that is, until a young girl ate the forbidden fruit of the Shinju..... "My lovely children, I welcome you to the world." Kaguya smiled as she looked at her children, one had purple eyes with concentric circles, and the other had white eyes like hers. "I will name you, Hagoromo and you Hamura!" said Kaguya as she held Hagoromos small hand. Kaguya Otsutsuki goes upstairs and she looks out the window, thinking. "Oh, this Tsukuyomi world, how will my children develop? Whom will they play with? What will they see? They deserve better, I suppose I shall relinquish the Infinite Tsukuyomi." sighs Kaguya as the moon loses the sharingans reflection and everything returns to normal. *13 years later* "Devil child! Good for nothing!" Yelled Barai as he threw stones at poor Hagoromo who was fighting the tears. "Touch my brother ONE MORE TIME and I will PULVERIZE YOU!" Yelled Hamura as he jumped in front of Hagoromo. Barai and his group turned to run but Hamura summoned fists out of the Earth and brought them back to him. "Listen friends, I sense that this is a good learning opportunity," said Hamura, his voice calm. he claims he would pulverize us and now he considers us his friends? Thought Kuroga. "Hagoromo and I have been working on something called ninshuu, but before we tell you about it, why do you attack him?" Hamura asked. "Hamura-kun, I was the one who hated you and your brother. I was behind this." said Nodome Katsigiri, the leader of the group and the second oldest. "Nodome!" Arose a collective gasp. "I-I'm sorry, I was envious of the fact that you wield this 'chakra' thing," Said Nodome with shame. "Nodome, you are not a bad individual and I understand the reason for your hatred. But now, we will experience ninshu together and you will be the first students." Hagoromo said. "Please forgive me," Nodome said as he and his group bowed down to the brothers. "It is our honor," Hagoromo said as he and Hamura bow down to them as well. "Remember, we will use this as means of peace and will only use our chakra to fight dark creatures of pure evil that feel no sympathy, we will fight then purify the creature," said Hagoromo. "We are ready to accept the rules of ninshu and become the students," said Byagou. "Very well, Nodome, Byagou, Barai, and Kuroga. Lets share the chakra!" shouted Hamura. A burst of light appears as Hagoromo connects the chakra to the five and Hamura concentrates. Part II "Help! The Ten-Tails is here!" said the messenger. "Alright, tell the army to make necessary preparations and keep the children and women safe. The children will have a free day off school," said Hagoromo. "Yumei, stay here with Indra, I will visit my mother," said Hagoromo with a look of apprehensiveness. A plot change in the canon story occurred, therefore I am unable to continue the story of Hagoromo and Hamura. I will start the story of Indra and Asura instead. Part I(Indra and Asura) "Brotheeerrr... Take this!" Asura yelled as he charged towards his elder brother, Indra. "Let me see what you can achieve this time," Indra simply stood, his arms folded and his Sharingan activated. "UM.. NINJA SUPER STYLE ART: CELESTIAL ASURA POWERED DEATH KUNAI! HIYAH!" screamed Asura, jumping up and slicing downwards with the kunai in his right hand. "A lovely name, albeit a poor technique," Indra simply raises his sword to deflect it and pushes Asura off him. "Waaah!" Asura wails as he falls to the ground, "no fair big brother!" "Asura, I think you made just a slight improvement in jumping and slicing." Indra says with a smile as he ruffled his brother's hair. "Indra, I wish I was like you. You are so smart! Daddy said that you learned to read and talk when you were three years old and that you had really good reasoning and math skills at the age of 6. And you're so good at fighting, you're already a Chunin while I'm still in the Academy." mumbled Asura sadly. "One day, you will gain tremendous power and maybe even surpass me; I can just feel it." said Indra. TBC Category:Spinoffs/Fanfiction